They Can Be So Annoying
by AnimeGirlKairi
Summary: Britain just doesn't understand why America did what he did in the past. Not knowing what to do or how to do it, Britain lies in depression. Luckily someone is there to help.


**I think it's about time I do another one-shot with one of my other favorite animes. Look out! Here comes Hetalia!**

"You can be so damn annoying!" Britain blurted out, causing the chair to fall as he stood up abruptly, eyes glaring daggers at the blonde, blue-eyed America who gave him a nervous smile back.

"What's the big deal? In fact, I need a break. You see, is part of my government temporarily shut down and-"

"No! Don't tell me your government is giving out on you! You're just practically giving one of your enemies a pistol so they can just shoot you in that bloody pothole of yours!" Britain interrupted, face-palming himself at the idiocy his "son" or "little brother" was displaying in front of him.

"Aw come on! Stop blubbering! All I came here for is to give you an invitation to a pool party at my house." America waved off, his smile still plastered on his face.

"P-pool Party?! POOL PARTY?! America you're a powerful country that is already on thin ice with Russia and-"

"You're right!" America interrupted, his smile fading and a serious look replacing his silliness earlier, slamming a fist onto the palm of his hand.

"Wha?" Britain gawked, confused and shocked on how America was reacting. Did he dare think it? Was perhaps a small ray of hope twinkle in Britain's eyes? Did America realize what he must do _properly_? "Then what do you plan on doing then?"

"I'll invite Russia too!" He cheered enthusiastically.

Britain looked at him blankly, his left eye twitching repeatedly. He pursed his lips as he struggled to keep all the anger bottled in, his hands clenching into fists as he held them to his side with lots of restraint. He glared at America's smiling face; irritation, hate, anger, all forms of dark emotion filtered throughout his imaginative head. As he was about to roar into America's ridiculous face, he exhaled deeply. He calmed his mood as he composed himself, fixing the chair behind him and sitting on it once more, placing his hands back on his desk.

"America." Britain began, his face calm and stern as America continued to look back with a broad smile etched onto his face.

"Yes?" America answered, waving his hands erotically.

"You're an idiot, get out." Britain simply stated, his expression unwavering and not hinting any emotion.

America frowned, looking at his fatherly figure suspiciously, "Are you sure? It'll be one hell of a pool party!" His mood changed instantly from suspicion to silly once again.

But Britain refused to show any change of emotion at all, "Get out." He repeated.

"Suit yourself, you don't know what you're missing!" America taunted as he 'danced' his way towards the door. Britain didn't move a muscle until America was out the door and out of sight.

Once the door clicked shut behind America, Britain slumped onto his desk, completely exhausted and stress returning, "He never learns…" Britain mumbled.

Suddenly the door was whisked open as America bounced in with his cheery smile, "What was that?"

"GET OUT!" Britain yelled, slamming his fist on his desk.

America did just that but not without mumbling joyfully, "Just making sure…"

Britain sighed as he placed his hand on his forehead, watching the door close once more behind America's back. Britain moaned as he lied his head on his desk, eyes slightly red from exhaustion.

He started to reminisce about how America just...started to throw tantrums. How we wanted to be treated fairly, wanting more demands of such odds things from a small, little colony. Things started to get worse, and before I knew it we started to fight. These small fights added up, along with the start of disunity and the very fact of trusting one another.

That's when I decided to end this, once and for all. I threw all of my power onto him and he fought back, creating what we call the "Revolutionary War". But then France, Spain, and Holland declared war on me around the same time. In fact, France gave America supplies to aid his armies. Not only did I have to deal with America, but France, Spain, Holland, and the possibility that Russia might join as well. My hands were tied up, I couldn't deal with all of it...and so I decided….to let go. America and I settled things at France's place and signed the treaty that everyone knows as The Treaty of Paris. After that, we split apart.

Of course, America has never been happier. In fact it seemed he was much _happier _when he was no longer a part of _my _family. I sighed as I lifted my head from my desk, my shoulders still in a slump position and my eyes still blood-shot. "Oh how you change so drastically...still leaves me to wonder to this day…" I mumbled groggily as I yawned loudly.

"**I know how you feel." **A voice stated inside my head. My eyes widened as I grasped my head rashly, surprised at the message.

"Who the bloody hell…?" Britain squeaked, his voice cracking as he started to panic.

"**Now, now. I'm not here to do any harm. I just want to have a conversation." **The voice spoke again, this time much clearer and louder than before.

Then out of nowhere, a bright light flashed in the middle of Britain's office, forcing the poor man to shield his eyes from potential blindness. A powerful wind brushed his hair as the light died down along with the ominous wind. Britain slowly opened his eyes to find himself gazing at the legendary pokemon, Arceus himself.

"**Greetings Britain." **Arceus greeted, bowing his head in respect at the wide-eyed man whose suit and hair was now messy from the wind.

"Uh...uh...welcome…?" Britain greeted back uneasily, his body stiffening from the sudden arrival.

"**Forgive my intrusion," **Arceus began, using his psychic power to fix both Britain's hair and suit, **"But I heard your conversation and I thought that it would be nice to talk about it."**

"America's pool party?" Britain questioned, raising a brow as his shoulders started to ease up.

"**No, I'm talking about how America revolted and went against you in such a way." **Arceus explained, his voice benevolent and calm.

Britain was baffled from what he was hearing. _How did he know I was thinking that? Just who is this guy? Another one of my friends, possibly?'_

"**Oh, forgive me. Let me introduce myself; my name is Arceus, God of the Universe." **Arceus stated in a booming and heavenly voice, causing Britain to flinch as he ducked behind his desk. Arceus looked back on the now empty chair that Britain recently sat in. **"Britain?" **He called out as he peered behind the desk, finding the poor man huddled in fright. Arceus gave him a questioning look before Britain inhaled and exhaled deeply, finding the courage to get up from his 'hiding spot' and sitting back onto his chair.

"Sorry, you startled me." Britain explained, trying to remain calm.

"**Again, I am sorry about the intrusion, but I believed this was a topic that I wanted to discuss with you." **Arceus apologized, lowering his head.

"Well...before we get into that, I have a couple of questions that I want to ask you." Britain asked hesitantly, not knowing what or how to say anything to this...God without trying to offend...him?

"**Of course, I'll answer the questions as best as I can." **Arceus replied, nodding his head in approval.

"Ok first off: how did you read my mind?" Britain began.

"**I am God, I'm able to access the mindset of my creations', but I don't always do it because of privacy's' sake." **Arceus answered simply.

"I see…" Britain replied inwardly. "How did you get in here?"

Britain could tell Arceus was holding back an annoyed look but ignored it anyhow since he was more interested in the answer, **"I am God, I can teleport anywhere, any way I can. I bend the laws of physics by shifting the laws of time and space to go from one place to another." **Arceus answered, his voice now more monotonous and bored.

"Interesting…" Britain replied awkwardly, trying to understand what the God was saying. "Ok, how about-"

"**Look," **Arceus interrupted, **"The majority of your questions all have similar answers; I am God. Thus, this is a waste of time and I prefer to get back to my home before **_**someone **_**wrecks it."**

A bit taken aback from the interruption, Britain rashly nodded his head in approval, "Ok, ok you're the one in charge here...heh heh…" Nervous laughter escaped Britain's mouth as Arceus shook his head to get rid of loose feelings.

"**Now then, back to the reason why I came here; you had trouble with America when he was just a small colony, correct?" **Arceus began inquiringly.

Britain nodded solemnly, the very name of America making him depressed, "Yes, that's correct."

"**Believe me, I know how it feels; to witness your underling acting mature and aggressive." **Arceus continued, lowering his head in understanding.

"You do?" Britain questioned, looking at the melancholic face gazing back at him.

"**Yes, my children always fought for domination and the rights that come along with it, in fact I had to place each and every one of them to their rightful dimension before the whole world fell into oblivion by using it as their battlefield." **Arceus sighed, recalling the memory unenthusiastically.

"...Yes." A bit put-off from the answer Arceus gave but nonetheless replied understandingly, "They can be so annoying; all of the countries, I mean. Using the world as a battleground than a peace offering."

"**You're one to talk…." **Arceus mumbled under his breath (if he had breath).

"Eh?" Britain questioned with a frown.

"**Nothing. Back to the point, I believe the reason America acted like the way he did back then was simply because he was growing mature and trying to put himself in a 'comfortable position'. You know what I mean by that?" **Arceus wondered, cocking his head to the side.

"No, sorry." Britain shook his head, as he entwined his fingers and placed them on the desk.

"**He tried to get rights that he believed he needed and deserved. That's what I meant by a 'comfortable position'." **Arceus explained simply, lifting his head back to his normal position.

Britain looked at Arceus, astonished that America actually 'thought' that he deserved better than what Britain was already _giving _him. Feeling a bit hurt from the realization, he slumped his shoulders as he once again lied his head on his desk. "I never knew that he thought he wasn't getting what he deserved…" Britain mumbled.

"**Nobody knows what a person is thinking." **Arceus tried to reassure the now depressed country.

"Except you…" Britain countered, frowning at the legendary for a brief moment before plunging his head back onto his desk.

Arceus sighed in irritation as he glared at the country who just talked back at him, but his eyes grew solemn once more as he knew this is how people would react when facing this psychological obstacle. **"Even with my abilities, someone's emotions are unpredictable and once they realize I can read someone's mind, they'll even hide their deepest, darkest, inner thoughts from me." **Arceus reasoned, shaking his head in contradictory.

"Hm." Britain hummed, still in his melancholic state as he lazily lifted his head up.

Arceus levitated to the poor man, rubbing Britain's back in hopes of relaxing the stressed out country, **"Just because you once had a deep bond with America, doesn't mean you can't get it again. Although he is very childish now, he's still mature and he hasn't left you out of his life. In fact, I think he wants to have that bond again with you, Britain."**

Britain lifted his head and gazed at the Alpha at his side, "I doubt it. It seems like we've been buttin' heads ever since that bloody Revolution."

"**So? People and beings who have close relationships fight sometimes, it is completely natural to 'butt heads'." **Arceus reasoned, patting Britain's shoulder, earning a glance from a tired Britain.

Britain closed his eyes, remembering all the good times America and Britain had when America was still a small colony. They had lots of fun together; trading things that they both found were very valuable, giving each other lessons on how to survive in their regions, and most of all, reading to each other before bedtime. Britain hummed happily as he recalled all of his fond memories, feeling his spirit rise along with that almost indestructible confidence that created the undefeatable British nation all around the world. "Perhaps, there is still a chance…" He mumbled to himself, a small smile forming upon his now rosy cheeks.

Britain stood up and made his way over to the Alpha pokemon at his side, "Thank you, for talking with me that is. It helped me realize something, something very important."

"**Of course Britain. It's nice to talk with someone who shares similar experiences, and that - in which being a God - is hard to find someone who relates to me, even a little." **Arceus replied enthusiastically.

"So, you think I have a higher power, yes?" Britain said in a taunting voice, a smirk piercing his good looks.

"**Don't push it." **Arceus replied in a monotonous voice.

"O...of course." Britain stuttered, a nervous smile replacing his smirk as he scratched his head innocently.

Arceus and Britain looked at each other, both nodding as they reached out and shook each other's hands (well, hand and leg) in respect. "It was a pleasure meeting your acquaintance. Please come again real soon."

"**Although it was short, I too believe it was a pleasure meeting your acquaintance." **Arceus put his leg down as his body began to fade, his voice echoing from the reaction. **"We will meet again, count on it."**

"I will." Britain answered as he waved at the dissipating form in front of him.

With a small flash of light, Arceus was gone, leaving Britain alone in his office as it was earlier. However, Britain's smile had yet to fade along with the Alpha pokemon. After watching the space in which Arceus was a few seconds ago, he sat back on his chair and reached for his phone, dialing the number he has yet to ever use ever since America left. He held the phone to his ear as it began to ring. Almost immediately, a loud, enthusiastic voice was heard on the other line, so loud it almost made Britain pull the phone away from his ear to prevent that ear from turning deaf.

"America here! Who is this?" America asked in his cheery voice Britain is so used to.

"It's Britain." Britain answered, his smile unwavering.

"Britain! Hey buddy! What's the word?" America cheered happily.

"I'm in." Britain answered, ready to begin another strong friendship between him and the reckless idiot he has known for a long time.


End file.
